


[Art] Outsider: Steve Rogers

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Series: [Art] Outsider [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: Inspired by StarryNighty's breathtaking story that she keeps blessing us with new content 😍This is her original character Iris and pre-serum Steve back in the 1930′s! Please go check it out and shower her in love and praise!❤️
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), steve rogers/ original black female character
Series: [Art] Outsider [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Art] Outsider: Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarryNighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Outsider: Steve Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426483) by [StarryNighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty). 



**Author's Note:**

> Check out the masterpost [here](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/post/625666992740974592/outsider-steve-rogers-inspired-once-again-by-the) !
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/call_me_kayyyyy) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/call_me_kayyyyy)


End file.
